


Cats Always Land on Their Feet

by StBridget



Series: Cat Tails [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Catboy Mac, Catboys & Catgirls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Or do they?  An ill-considered leap leaves Mac with a broken ankle.  Jack takes care of him, and it brings his feelings for his young partner to the fore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> For JustDoIt24/7 who requested Neko Mac x Jack.
> 
> This was hard for me. I didn't want to portray catpeople as objects, slaves, sex toys, or submissives as many stories do, but I didn't just want Mac with ears and a tail, either, so I pretty much went out on my own. If you guys like it, there's a possibility of a series.

Angus MacGyver, better known as Mac, was the most unusual catperson Jack Dalton had ever met.  It wasn’t his build.  Physically, he was typical:  tall, lithe, agile, everything you’d expect from a catperson.  It was partly his coloring.  Most catpeople tended to be run of the mill tabbies or black.   Mac was a ginger, slightly unusual, but not rare by any means, and, like most gingers, catpeople and actual cats, he was male.  It was partly his fur.  He was fluffy, another thing Jack hadn’t seen very often, though he had seen it.  Most catpeople were sleek, but Mac’s ears were tufted, and his tail was long and bushy.  Jack would never admit it, but he longed to stroke that tail, to feel the soft fur under his hands, to have it draped over him.  He wanted to scratch those ears until Mac purred.  But that was an intimacy Jack wouldn’t allow himself.  They were close, but not that close, no matter what Jack wanted.  All those things marked Mac as different, but that wasn’t what made him unique.

 

What made him unique was his profession.  Jack had never heard of another catperson in EOD.  They were common in the military—their reflexes and agility made them excellent fighters, their heightened senses made them great at tracking, their ability to move stealthily made them good at reconnaissance, and their keen eyesight and reflexes made them exceptional snipers.  Their claws, even though they were retractable, limited their manual dexterity, however, making them ill-suited for jobs requiring fine motor skills, like EOD.  Mac, though, had the nimblest fingers Jack had ever seen, catperson or otherwise.  He could manipulate wires with ease, and, once he switched to intelligence, he built complex improvised devices on the fly.  Jack thought at first Mac was declawed, but one swipe to the face when Jack startled him proved that theory wrong.

 

Mac did share a lot of traits common to most catpeople.  Most notably, he was extremely tactile, and, even though Jack was awkward when it came to PDA, the older man tried to indulge the catboy as much as possible.  Jack wouldn’t let himself indulge in the petting and stroking he really wanted to do, but he was always ready with an arm around Mac’s shoulder, a slap on the back, a steadying hand on his back or arm to ground him, a one-armed hug now and then, or even, on occasions that were far too rare for Jack’s liking, a great, big, bear hug.  And, if Jack occasionally indulged in petting Mac’s fluffy blond head when he fell asleep on Jack’s shoulder watching TV or a movie, no one needed to know but Jack.

 

All of this combined to make up an irresistible package.  Jack was slightly wary when he was first introduced to Mac, as any soldier worth his salt would be, but it quickly morphed into respect, then genuine like, and, finally, deep affection.  Jack told Mac he was family, called him “brother”, but Mac was so much more than that.  Over the years, Jack found himself falling in love with Mac.  Jack would never let Mac know his feelings, but he couldn’t keep them completely buried.  They manifested themselves in a fierce protectiveness that drove Jack to have his partner’s back no matter the risk to himself.

 

That’s what found Jack standing guard at the end of a mezzanine in a building belonging to an organization likely fronting for a terrorist group.  Mac was whipping up whatever magical device he’d come up with this time to open the boss’ office while Jack watched the staircase and elevator to make sure Mac wasn’t interrupted.  Jack didn’t count on the armed thug coming out of a door at the other end of the hall and taking aim at Mac.

 

“Mac, watch out!” Jack yelled, taking aim himself.

 

Jack wasn’t sure what he expected Mac to do—get the door open and barricade himself inside, run towards Jack, or even just duck so Jack could get a clear shot and the other gunman couldn’t.  What Jack wasn’t expecting was for Mac to leap over the mezzanine railing to the floor below, landing with an inhuman yowl.

 

“Shit,” Jack cursed.  He took out the other gunman with a clean shot to the shoulder, then wasted precious moments tying him up and stashing him in the room the guy had come from, fortunately empty of anyone else.  Then, Jack raced down the stairs to check on his partner.

 

Jack found Mac writhing on the floor, left ankle bent at an unnatural angle.  “Kid, are you okay?”

 

Mac shook his head, teeth gritted in pain.  “No.  I think I broke my ankle.”

 

Jack knelt down and gently straightened Mac’s leg.  Mac let out a hiss, but managed not to cry out.  “No shit.  Christ, Mac, what were you thinking?”

 

“I’ve got great balance,” Mac said.  “Cats always land on their feet, remember?  That goes for us catpeople, too.”

 

“Well, you may land on your feet,” Jack said, “but you forgot feet break.  How’re we going to get you out of here without making it worse?”

 

“You’ll have to splint it,” Mac said.

 

“With what?” Jack asked.

 

Mac looked around, taking a quick inventory and mentally constructing a solution, like he was famous for.  “Break down some of those heavy cardboard boxes.  Then, you can secure them with duct tape.  It’ll be flimsier than I’d like, but it should work if we’re careful moving me.”

 

Jack did as he was told.  Once he was done, he scooped Mac up in his arms, despite Mac’s protests that he could walk.

 

“I don’t think so,” Jack said.  “Besides, this will be faster.”

 

“Okay,” Mac agreed, more readily than Jack expected.  He’d anticipated more of a fight.  Instead, the smaller man leaned into Jack, wrapping his arms securely around Jack’s neck and burying his face in Jack’s neck.  Jack ignored the thudding of his heart at the closeness.  Mac was just like a wounded animal seeking comfort—it was instinct.  Part of Jack pointed out just how much Mac must trust him to do that, but Jack ignored it in favor of getting Mac out of there.

 

Jack easily carried Mac out to the car, grateful they didn’t run into any more bad guys.  The soldier carefully settled Mac in the backseat and drove to the nearest hospital, careful to avoid rough patches and sudden turns so as not to jostle Mac.  The overprotective, mother hen part of Jack was screaming to race to the hospital as fast as he could, but Mac wasn’t in serious danger, and slower was better.

 

Mac gripped Jack’s hand tightly the entire time the catboy was being examined, only letting go while they x-rayed his leg because he had no choice.  Mac’s claws flexed, digging into Jack’s hand and leaving small puncture wounds, but Jack didn’t flinch.  He just stood there holding Mac’s hand, murmuring comforting nonsense words as though talking to a frightened animal.

 

Finally, Mac was released.  This time, there was no protest as Jack scooped his partner, groggy from the pain killers, blue eyes glazed, into his arms.  If Mac had said anything, Jack would have said Mac still wasn’t in any shape to walk, but Mac was silent, head once again buried in Jack’s neck.  That was fine with Jack.  The reality was the older man just liked the feel of Mac in his arms and wanted to savor it as long as possible.

 

Mac was mostly asleep by the time they reached his house.  He barely stirred when Jack lifted him out of the car and carried him inside, placing Mac carefully on the bed.  The catboy curled into an awkward ball, hands curled around his face.  Jack’s heart broke.  He lifted one side of the covers and maneuvered Mac under them, fluffing Mac’s pillow and placing it under the catboy’s head, tucking the covers in firmly, trying to make the young man as comfortable as possible.  Jack moved to stand up and leave, but Mac reached out to him, eyes not even opening, and clutched at Jack’s hand, claws once again digging in.

 

“Stay,” Mac begged.

 

“Okay, sure, whatever you want,” Jack assured him.  It wasn’t like Jack was planning on going any further than the sofa anyway.  The older man quickly stripped down to just his boxers and t-shirt and climbed in next to Mac, gathering the catboy to his chest.  Mac clutched Jack’s shirt in a death grip, claws piercing the fabric, and burrowed into Jack’s chest as if he was trying to climb under the other’s man skin.  Jack’s heart ached for the hurt man next to him.  He gave in to his desires and stroked Mac’s hair and ears.  “It’s okay, buddy, I got you.  I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Mac made a soft noise and snuggled closer.  After a few minutes, his grip loosened and he drifted off to sleep.  Jack continued petting Mac until he, too, drifted off, warm and content with Mac in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's more. ;) Jack has to actually tell Mac how he feels, they have to kiss, and they have to live happily ever after, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Mac’s mewling woke Jack sometime later.  The solider was instantly alert, ready to fight off any danger threatening his charge.  He relaxed when he realized there was no immediate threat.  He turned his attention to the man in his arms.  Mac’s face was scrunched up in pain, but Jack couldn’t tell whether or not he was awake.  He gently nudged the catboy.  “Baby, are you alright?”  The endearment slipped out without Jack even realizing it.

Mac opened his eyes and looked up at Jack.  “Hurts,” he whimpered.

Jack kissed the top of Mac’s head without thinking.  “I know, darlin’.  I’ll get something to help you feel better.”  Once again, Jack didn’t even realize what he said.  He moved to get up, but Mac clutched at him.

“Where are you going?”

“Just going to get your pills,” Jack replied.  “I’ll be right back.”

Jack fetched the pills and a glass of water and helped Mac take them.  “While you’re awake, do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Mac nodded.  “Are you going to carry me again?”

Jack couldn’t tell if Mac was teasing or serious.  He decided to take the statement at face value.  “If you want me to.”

“Yes, please,” Mac said.  “I. . .kind of like it,” he said, shyly.

Jack’s heart jumped for joy.  He liked it, too.  He’d carry Mac everywhere for the rest of his life if the other man let him.  “Sure thing, sweetheart.”  Another endearment slipped out without Jack realizing it.  Jack scooped Mac up into his arms and helped him when he needed it.  Jack realized Mac was still wearing the clothes he’d worn when he got hurt, minus the pant leg the doctors had cut away.  “While we’re at it, why don’t we get you out of those clothes?”

“Okay,” Mac agreed.

Jack carefully, tenderly helped Mac out of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers and a t-shirt.  As careful as Jack was, he couldn’t keep from jostling Mac once or twice, and he winced in sympathy every time Mac did.  Once that was done, Jack lifted Mac again and carried him back to bed, fluffing the pillow for him and tucking the blankets securely around him.  Once Jack was satisfied Mac was as comfortable as possible, Jack dropped another kiss on his head and went to leave.

“Don’t go,” Mac said, a plaintive note in his voice.

Jack hesitated.  He really wanted to crawl back in bed with Mac and stay there forever, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control his desire to coddle and cuddle Mac.  He was already slipping.  “Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“Please.”  Mac was practically begging. 

Jack knew Mac wouldn’t be acting like this if he wasn’t in pain, knew Mac would probably regret his neediness later, but Jack couldn’t help caving.  “Alright.  Just let me get something to read.”

Jack fetched his tablet and settled back in bed.  Mac crawled into his lap, not just his head, but his chest and shoulders as well.  Jack thought the catboy would probably curl up with his whole body in Jack’s lap if he could.  It was sweet, but it made it hard for Jack to keep highly inappropriate thoughts from running through his head, and he had to force his body not to react.  Mac began kneading Jack’s leg.  Great, now the kid thought Jack was his mother.  Not the way Jack wanted to be thought of.  Mac’s claws pricked the bare skin of Jack’s leg, but Jack would put up with far greater pain if it made Mac happy.  Since Mac seemed so eager for physical comfort, Jack once again gave in and stroked the catboy’s hair and ears.  Mac relaxed, and soon, Jack heard a soft purr.  Jack got a warm fuzzy feeling at the thought that he’d done that to Mac.

Mac soon dozed off, and Jack sat there for probably about an hour reading and stroking Mac’s head before the younger man woke again.  “How’re you doing, darlin’?” Jack asked.  This time he caught the endearment and immediately regretted it.  Just because they were curled up together didn’t mean Mac felt the way Jack did.  In fact, Jack was pretty certain the other man didn’t.  Maybe he hadn’t caught it.

No such luck.  “Better, thanks.  It hurts a lot less now.”  There was a pause before Mac addressed the elephant in the room.  “You called me that before, didn’t you?  Darling.  And sweetheart and baby.  And you kissed me.”

Jack wasn’t sure what to say.  “Uh, yeah, I. . .”

“Did you mean it?”  Mac looked up at the older man with big, blue eyes.  There wasn’t in any judgement in his tone or expressions, just curiosity.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ , Jack thought.  Or, in this case, the catboy.  Jack decided he might as well fess up.  “Yeah, I did.”

“How did you mean it?” Mac pressed.

Jack was confused.  “Huh?”

“Did you mean it like a friend, or a brother, or. . .” Mac trailed off, apparently hesitant to say the words.

“Not like a friend or a brother,” Jack said.  That was as close as he would come to admitting his feelings.  He waited for the inevitable fallout.

To Jack’s surprise, Mac actually seemed pleased by that.  “Good.  Keep doing it.”

Once again, Jack wasn’t sure how to respond, so he opted to make light of that.  “You’re not going to like it when I accidentally call you darlin’ on a mission.”

Mac’s face was serious.  “Yeah, I will.  I’ll always like it, no matter where we are or what we’re doing.  Even if I’m in the middle of disarming a bomb and we’re about to be blown to bits.”  Mac smiled a little to show he was joking.

Jack was floored.  Did Mac actually feel the same way?  He couldn’t possibly.  “You don’t mean that,” Jack said.  “You’re just in pain.  You’ll change your mind when you feel better.”

“No, I won’t,” Mac insisted.  “I know what you think, but it’s not the pain pills.  I. . .” Mac hesitated, then took a deep breath and forged ahead.  “I think I love you.”  Jack didn’t say anything, so Mac kept talking.  “I think you love me, too.  I can tell by the way you touch me.  Not just today.  I know you stroke my head when you think I’m asleep.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jack wanted to know.

“I was afraid you’d stop if I called you out,” Mac said.  “I didn’t want to lose that.”

Jack grinned and dug his fingers into the blond hair, scratching the top of Mac’s head.  Mac’s eyes closed in bliss.  “You won’t lose it.  I’ll do it as often as you want if you let me.”

“I’ll let you,” Mac assured him.  His eyes opened and he levered himself up so he was just inches from Jack’s face.  “Now, kiss me, for real this time.”

Jack was happy to oblige.  He kissed Mac gently.  The younger man’s lips moved against his, soft and warm.  Jack reveled in the feeling.  It felt better than he’d ever imagined, and he still couldn’t believe he’d get to do this whenever he wanted.

Jack wanted to be sure.  “So, we’re doing this?” he asked when they broke apart.

“We’re doing this,” Mac confirmed.  He lay back down on Jack’s lap, but sat up again immediately.  He pushed at Jack’s leg, then the other one, bent one of Jack’s knees, put it back down, and kneaded Jack’s thighs.  Finally, Mac seemed satisfied and curled up in Jack’s lap.

“Comfy?” Jack asked in amusement.

“Very,” Mac said.  It came out like a purr.  “Now, shut up and let me sleep.”

Jack could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a little open-ended, but I'm ending it here. More catboy Mac stories are certainly possible if you want it. I've got an idea for a smutty one involving Jack stroking Mac's tail.


End file.
